70706-credd-is-now-live
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I truly would like to see that but I think it's something we need to find out ingame. Maybe if someone that already done it can give is this info. | |} ---- ---- ---- There's a 25g broker fee that comes out of the purchaser's end. You can click on a sale in the credd exchange and it shows you. You won't buy anything because it requires a confirmation | |} ---- ---- That's exactly what it is... PLEX. A game approved way to buy gold, because... why not?! | |} ---- It places it in your inventory. You can then right-click to use the item... or you can place it in the AH to sell. | |} ---- Thanks for the info! Seems to be a lot 25g but I am not that far in game yet to know about gold income in higher level zones. Anyways lets see what we can do about that shall we :P True indeed, plus the fact that if you have a decent gold income you can buy game time like I did in EVE. It's one of my main reasons why I bought Wildstar. | |} ---- This is what I found at the moment: https://support.wildstar-online.com/entries/72831898-How-Do-I-Gift-C-R-E-D-D- https://support.wildstar-online.com/entries/72848967-How-to-Use-C-R-E-D-D-as-Game-Time Also try to visit the Guide section of the forum once in awhile, it contains some good player to player information. | |} ---- ---- Those are very good articles and cover both those topics very well. However, the mechanics of buying from the store, binding to account and NOT binding to character to be able to sell it in game isn't covered anywhere, and what a lot of people were tripping over yesterday. | |} ---- I know what you mean and as of now I also cannot find any guides or step by step topics. I really do want to know the ins and outs of this system in specific detail before I would consider this a option any time soon to be honest. Not that I don't trust the system but I am more of a secure person :P | |} ---- If you go to your account page. On the right, get rid of the annoying "Upgrade to Delux" box if it's there, and it shoudl let you know when the game is playable until. Mine now says Aug 2nd. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's Market driven. If you don't like the gold you can get for it. Hold onto it. Once the supply dries up, you can set a better price. And with that being said, I've only seen the price down to about 2 plat, so it's not exacly a copper, is it. | |} ---- You rock! Mine says this too, just couldn't see it because of that stupid box. -_- Oh God, please no. Let the players HTFU, and don't baby us like this. CREDD will only go as low as anyone is willing to sell it for and only as high as anyone is willing to buy it for. In addition to sellers undercutting each other there are buyers overcutting (yup that's the word I'm gonna use) each other. | |} ---- Yes, I got that it's market driven. Wow. No need to be rude or condescending. | |} ---- ---- Rude or condescending? Please point out where I was either. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It should be right there on your login screen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Say that i am locked out from reading this informations. So it is an smelly site or an legal one? Where are the credd how to Threads pelase? /edit: they wrote i should ask the owner of this Zendesk. Strange.... private marked Informations which shall be viewable by everyone.. | |} ---- ----